When Fanfictions Collide
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Sakura stopped as she realized something. “These people are practically PROSTITUTING me OUT!”...Find out what happens when Naruto characters meet internet and fanfiction...this story has LOTS of different pairings/read to find out


When Fanfiction Collides

Naruto went wide-eyed as he practically glued his face to the 'magical' screen. Oh Magical Screen of Awesomeness and All that is Great and Awesome in the World, SHOW ME YOUR WAYS!

"Move away from the computer and nobody gets hurt—or severely maimed in your case, Naruto."

"Awe, but Tsunade-sama—!"

"No. You are not, _not_ aloud to touch, look at, or even come within a _hundred_ _foot_ RADIUS of this new invention. They have only just recently discovered it—some how it's suppose to connect to an 'internet' that is on another part of this world, since we're in the middle of the sea on just a small area of the planet. If you so much as glance at it, I'll KILL you—understand? I've given up my _allowance_ that are needed to pay off my _bills_ for this, so you best not SCREW IT UP!"

Naruto nodded, still hypnotized by the shiny screen that was now glowing.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Naruto straightened up, as he said in an obedient manner, "Yes, MA'AM!"

Tsunade sighed as she sat down in her office chair.

"You shouldn't even know about it—this is what I get for not replacing the last locks you cracked into…"

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he put his arm behind his head.

"Yeah—sorry 'bout that Old Lady, I just couldn't help myself when Sasuke-teme dared me—"

Tsunade's eyes snapped to Naruto, "Which _reminds_ me, NO ONE, I mean _NO ONE,_ is to know about this, you hear?"

Tsunade lowered her voice, "If I hear one word, Naruto, _one word_, that happens to slip out about this computer and its internet capabilities, I am holding _YOU _accountable, and you will no longer even be allowed to _think_ about the word Ramen. Do you understand _that_?"

Naruto's eyes got to the size of saucer plates at the thought of not actually being allowed to have _Ramen_ ever again… he would DIE!

Tsunade nodded.

"I see you've caught the gravity of the situation. Now go, Naruto. You're dismissed."

Naruto high tailed it out of there in the blink of an eye.

"AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHAT I'VE SAID!"

* * *

"Oh, but _Shishou_, come _on_! Just please, tell me!"

"No, Sakura."

"But, why not? I've been _dying_ to know—"

"I said, no! He shouldn't have ever seen it either in the first—"

"He?"

Tsunade almost dropped her hidden bottle of sake. Crap.

"It's no one."

Sakura gave a suspicious look at her sensei.

"_Really_?"

Tsunade nodded.

Sakura smirked, "So, I guess if I said that I had a high quality alcoholic beverage, you would still really object to it?"

Tsunade stiffened. "Well—yes! You still can't know—but I demand you hand over the alcoholic drink anyways—because… because… because you're still not old enough to drink or have any such think in your possession, THAT'S why! So hand it over young missy."

Sakura frowned, "Ah, man. Alright, Tsunade-sama, if that's what you _really_ want."

Sakura took off her backpack that she had been previously carrying and slid the gigantic bottle of sake out.

Tsunade's eyes lit up. "Yes, much to young…"

Sakura nodded, "Much to young." She said agreeing…

"Ssssayy, Sssaakkurrrraaa? Thaaaaat was ssooome gooooooooooood sake, huh?"

Sakura nodded, "I should say so—I'd been saving it for just a time like this…"

"A tiiime, like what, Saaaaaskura?"

Sakura hid a smile, "Oh, nothing… just talking to myself. So—uh—what is this new invention that the guys created?"

"Uh—sorrrry, caaaanot telll you that. Con—con—conFIDENTIAL!"

Sakura looked disappointed before a light bulb went off.

"Oh. Well, sorry to hear that… but, I don't suppose it's confidential for the other person who was walking out of here earlier, who also saw it, huh?"

Tsunade looked at her proudly with a wide smile, "YUP!"

"—Erm, what was his name by-the-way—I—uh, just want to make sure I don't ask him the wrong questions if I happen to see him…"

Tsunade nodded, figuring it made _perfect_ sense.

* * *

"So what were you doing in Tsunade's office earlier, Naruto?"

Naruto looked around shiftily as he sat down at the Ichiraku to eat some Ramen.

"Oh—nothing, Sakura-chan. Nothing at all." Naruto buried himself in Ramen.

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"_Really_?" Sakura hid a smile.

"Oh, _really_, _really_? Well that must be something—"

Naruto nodded.

"Because I was going to buy and give this HUMONGOUS bowl—about the size of kids playpen—of _Ramen_, to whomever had spoken with Tsunade about something completely new that no one had ever heard of before—an invention perhaps? Oh, but, since you don't seem to have anything new to share, I guess I'll have to eat the whole bowl of BEEF Ramen, all by my lonesome self."

Sakura glanced at Naruto during her speech and saw his mouth give way to a saliva flood that carelessly spilled on the floor.

"Erm—NONESENSE Sakura-chan! I mean—I wouldn't want to have you go through the trouble of having to eat ALL that Ramen—I mean—I am really only thinking of you and—"

Naruto looked around suspiciously.

He lowered his voice as he said, "And I don't think you'd go blabbing to everybody—so—" Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei—you will NOT _believe_ what I've just found out—just so long as you don't tell anybody else—"

Kakashi raised his head lazily from his porn to glance at Sakura.

Really now?

* * *

"Ino—you will NOT believe what I've just found out—just so long as you don't tell anybody else—"

Ino squealed at the thought of some new gossip or rumor to spread. Sakura gave a wide grin.

* * *

"Shikamaru—you will NOT bel—"

"I don't care."

"—eive what I've just found out—"

"Too, troublesome. I. Don't. _Care_."

Ino shrugged it off.

"Oh—there's this new invention and it connects to the internet so that you can talk to people MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY! I am _so_ going."

Ino huffed as he remained motionless and didn't respond. Angrily she stomped off.

Shikamaru took a few minutes to look at the clouds.

Well—why not? He was as bored as hell, with nothing better to do—so—why not go check it out?

"Hey, Chouji. I heard about some new troublesome invention. Want to come?"

Eating some chips, Chouji nodded and followed the genius to this new 'invention'.

* * *

"Hey, Neji! Guess what I just heard?"

Neji turned his gaze on the bright eyed Tenten, standing next to the (always) excited Lee.

* * *

"H-Hey-N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around and spotted a certain Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto practically launched himself at her in greeting.

Hinata turned a cherry red as she started, "A-Ano, Naruto-kun. D-Did you hear about th-this n-new invention th-that e-everyone is talking about?"

Naruto unlatched himself from her person and stared at Hinata wide-eyed.

"You mean-you mean you know about that-EVERYONE knows about that?"

Hinata pushed her two fingers together in nervousness as she replied, "Yes." quietly.

"Awe-SAKURA-chAAAAAnnn!"

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

By now—the entire village knew about this awesome computer and it's awesome abilities—which explains why all the genin (and sensei's…) were squished right on top of each other pressing their faces to the glass impatiently trying to get a look at the awesome SHINY-NESS OF AWESOMENESS!

Naruto, with determination, walked over to the crowd of people around the window.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan. I thought I told you not to tell anyone?"Sakura turned around looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Naruto. Besides-you didn't TELL me to not tell anyone. You assumed that I WOULDN'T tell anyone. Completely different."

Naruto growled, along with his stomach, already feeling the future effects of never having ramen ever again.

"Shut it, Dobe. It was your own fault anyway. Now get off your ass and help us get in there." What could he say? The Great Uchiha Sasuke was curious too.

Naruto groaned as he took out some tools and easily jimmied the lock.

The crowd all toppled in and looked amazed at the-not just one-but over TWENTY of these shiny things.

"Tsunade is gonna kill me, when she finds out that he computers were leaked…"

"Computers-is that what they're called?" Kakashi asked, popping out of nowhere.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in apprehension.

"Uhh-yeah. I'm pretty sure, at least."

"How do you work it's youthfulness?" That was Gai, also popping out of nowhere. Lee was right next to him, with eager eyes as well.

Naruto shrugged, "I have no idea-HEY! See-we don't know how to work it, so now we can all leave and totally forget about this stupid 'computer'-and we can go get some RAMEN too!"

While the group grimaced at the thought of getting MORE ramen with the idiot, Shikamaru lazily made his way toward the computer and started pushing buttons.

The screen lit up.

Naruto passed his hand over his face in more apprehension. Did that man HAVE to be a damn GENIUS?

The rest of the group 'awed' and 'oo-ed' as the light from the computer was cast over them.

Quickly, they all pushed the same button that Shikamaru had, for all the other computers. The group seated itself at their own respective computers, ready start playing with this new toy.

Sakura sat down with eyes the size of saucer plates as she started typing in random words slowly into the little box in the 'internet'.

"Hey, guys? If it's the _In_ternet, then why does it show a letter 'e' as it's logo?"

The group shrugged as they continued to fulfill their curiosity.

Curious, and with nothing better to do since Naruto was sure of his imminent doom, he sat down at a computer himself and started punching in random words.

After a few trys, he soon found himself typing in his own name. Who gets on a computer and DOESN'T try to type in their own name at least once?

Naruto went wide-eyed once again as he saw his name filling litterally billions of pages.

One specifically caught his eye though, one of the titles popped up as, 'f a n f i c t i o n . n e t'.

What's this?

He doubled clicked the one that had the site, but with something else attached to it as well-

"_NaruSasu-Yaoi-Lemon_? What in the hell is 'Sasu'-or Yaoi-or LEMONS for that matter?"

Curious, he started to read it's content-

"Holy SHIT!"

Sasuke switched position to glare at Naruto, "Dobe. SOME of us are trying to-"

"Oh GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOOOOOODDDD! IT BURNS!"

Sasuke stood up to go see what was wrong with the idiot when-

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no-DON'T GET NEAR ME, YOU CRAZY GAY PEDOPHILE! AHH! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!"

All eyes were on Naruto now, as well as Sasuke.

Sasuke enforced his glare with a, "Hn," and "Dobe."

"What in the hell are you reading?" Kiba got up from his computer to look at the page.

"Holy. Shit. I didn't know you guys were like _that_."

Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"NO! We are not! AHG! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR YOU AGAIN TEME! Ewww…"

Sasuke was going to go and check out what the hell the two were talking about, when Naruto pushed him away, and moved the computer screen facing the other way.

"Believe me, man. You don't want to know." Kiba said, answering the unasked question.

Now, Curious, Kakashi asked, "What site is that, Naruto?"

Naruto glared, "An evil, demon possessed one called '_fanfiction'._"

"Really, now?"

The entire group starting searching for this fan fiction site.

Naruto yelled, "NOO!" But all refused to listen.

Curious herself, Sakura looked at the site that Naruto was at and typed in into the long box on top and watched the 'homepage' of this site pop up. Whatever the hell a homepage was…

She clicked on 'Anime' and then scrolled down to find the word "Naruto" there.

Hmm…

-Hey, wait. Was that-HER name? Sakura scrolled down.

…IT WAS EVERYWHERE!

She soon found that on almost all of them, at the end it named a couple people's name, as if they were suppose to be together-it might make sense considering the summaries that were using, seemingly, the same people.

But get this-HER name was on just about every single one!

…_KakaSaku_? What the hell was that? Why was HER name (supposedly her name), next to her SENSEI'S (supposedly her sensei's) name?

Sakura clicked on it and found that these were stories split up into chapters.

**Scroll down**.

**Read**.

**Scroll down**.

**Read**.

**Scroll Down**.

**Re**-OH MY GOSH!

Sakura quickly pushed the arrow back so that she was on her previous page. That. Was. Gross. But-if that was suppose to be about a pairing between her and Kakashi… then the others…

Sakura found a box that narrowed down searches. She clicked on her name and pushed enter.

The page changed and soon her name really DID fill every summary and page.

…_SasuSaku…_

Sakura jumped in glee at that.

…_NaruSaku…_

Sakura turned red as she hit Naruto over the head, who replied with an "OUCH! What was THAT for, Sakura-chan?"

…_SakuLee…_

Ew. Gross.

…_SakuKaka…_

So wrong…

_SakuNEJI!_

There is no friggin way…

…

_SakuDei_

…

_SakuAkat_

…

_SakuKiba_

…

_SakuItachi_

…

_Saku-_

Sakura stopped as she realized something.

"These people are practically PROSTITUTING me OUT!"

Everyone paused to look at Sakura.

Naruto jumped over to Sakura to look at her page.

"Ho-ly shii-"

The entire group raced to her computer and squished in to see what she was looking at as well.

The entire group blinked as Sakura continued to go through the countless pages of her being paired with someone else. Shit-they even had HER and INO!

"They even have us paired, Forehead girl!"

Sakura started gathering chakra in her hand.

"If you guys don't back off of me soon, I'm gonna-"

The entire group moved away, back to there computer. They all started clicking on the page that Sakura was at.

Naruto felt himself choke.

"They even have you and _Gaara_. Shit-they have a lot of you and Gaara-"

Naruto paused. He saw his name. With Sakura's. Well… maybe this site WASN'T so bad…

He started clicking on all the stories with him and Sakura.

The group had to pause again as they heard a balling Naruto, flooding the entire room with his tears.

Naruto launched himself at Sakura.

"I'm SO SORRY Sakura-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU AND THEN CHEAT ON YOU! T-TAKE ME BAAAACK!"

"Dobe, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto pointed to his computer.

Sasuke leaned over in his chair to look at the ramen idiots page. He scrolled down.

"Idiot, this is a FICTIONAL story. It's not really about you. It's practically someone else using your name and character. Dobe."

Naruto glared as he squished Sakura some more.

"Your just jealous about me and Sakura. It says so in the story."

**Glare. **

**Glare back.**

**Glare.**

**Glare back.**

**Gla**- "Would you too STOP! Jeez, like a couple of two year olds."

Kakashi got an evil glint in his eyes.

"You know, Sasuke. There's some pairings here of _you_."

Sasuke stood up from his chair and strode over to Kakashi with a murderous look.

"There is no-"

Sasuke paused. It was him and Sakura. He glanced at the rating. 'M'? What was that… and what in the hell were lemons again? By the way Naruto reacted, it couldn't be good…

Sasuke scanned the page and turned beat red.

He would KILL who ever wrote this.

…_XxSasuSakulovexX_? What the hell kind of name was that? _( I chose a random name that isn't anybodies so that I wouldn't offend or whatever)_

They were DEAD.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"You aren't going to find them. It's a _fake _name, genius." Shikamaru sat lazily in his chair reading God-knows-what.

Angrily, with nothing better to do, Sasuke sat back in his chair and glared at the obscene sight. He turned his glare on Kakashi as he realized that that _man _was STILL reading it! Son of a bi-

Sasuke paused as he looked at his screen.

He looked at the search box and clicked it. He scrolled down to 'Sakura H.'. He clicked the other search box. He scrolled down to his name.

He clicked enter. His eyes got slightly larger. Four-hundred-and-twenty-_two pages _of this crap?

Sasuke scrolled down. Well-why not?

**Click**.

Hn. Sasuke kept reading.

Soon the entire group was choosing their favourite pairings and reading like no tomorrow.

Everyone paused in their scanning as they saw a couple shadows outside the door.

Oh no…

Naruto tensed for his death sentence as the heard the audible click of the door opening.

"Damn, Shikamaru, I was looking for you everywhere. Me and my brothers just got here to report about how the Sand is doing…"

Temari stopped as she saw all the eyes from the hunched over figures, on her and her brothers.

"Is there something I should know?"

They all glared at having been prolonged in reading 'their' stories, even for a second. They all went back to reading.

Temari looked at all the weird technology and made her way to Shikamaru, as her brothers followed, having no idea what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru looked up and with a heavy sigh said, "It's a drag to have to explain it, but our Hokage has just found this new invention and we are all using it behind her back."

Temari raised an eyebrow as she sat down at the computer next to Shikamaru.

Kankuro shrugged as he looked at the site they were all at, and following their lead, sat down at a computer and started searching it.

Gaara stood there blankly as he looked around. He caught the eye of Sakura. She blushed as she lowered her head to continue reading 'her' fan fiction. She wa reading a GaaSaku one…

Just as curious as the rest of them, he sat down next to Sakura and started checking out this new technology.

* * *

Naruto looked bored as he scrolled down the story of him and Sakura. It wasn't that he didn't like Sakura-chan… but… for some reason, it felt like it was missing something. Like something just wasn't right about all the stories with him and Sakura getting together.

He looked at the search and clicked on the one that had Sakura's name and started looking at all the other names he could pair himself with. As odd as that sounded.

Naruto paused on Hinata's name. He stole a glance at the nervous Hyuuga, now more relaxed as she was ten feet away from him and her mind completely on reading a story. She seemed to be blushing a little though…

Naruto's mind flashed back to when he had seen (been peaking in on) Hinata while she was practicing in with the water… _naked_…

AH! SHAME ON HIM! Soon he'd be turning into his perverted sensei's or something…

Naruto clicked on Hinata's name and pressed enter.

Neji would probably kill him but…

Naruto intently started reading summaries and clicking on those he found the most interesting.

* * *

Porn.

**Click**.

Porn.

**Click**.

…More porn.

**Click**.

Kankuro scrolled through all the stories and started clicking on all the M rated ones.

Shrug.

He had nothing better to read.

Porn… with him and Ino?

His gaze slid to Ino in a seat on the other side of the room.

**Click**.

* * *

Temari happily started clicking on stories with her and Shikamaru…

She could get use to this…

Temari took a second to steal a look at Shikamaru's screen.

Him and… Ino? Oh hell no…

Temari smacked him upside the head, earning a, "Hey!" from Shikamaru. She pushed him out of the way as she clicked his search FOR him, switching Ino with her own name-Temari.

Once again, happy, and now satisfied, Temari sat back down in her seat and hummed as she continue reading 'her' stories.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome" as he continued his reading, to lazy to change it back.

* * *

Chouji sat happily, reading about him getting with his chips!

Munch. Munch.

* * *

Shino raised his eyebrow at him getting with a multitude of OC… or 'other characters' that the people had created themselves.

He clicked on the page of a person who had done a decent job of writing about him.

Hmm.. She liked bugs…

* * *

Kakashi lazily read a few porn containing scenes.

He scrolled down to find a one-shot called, "What's My Age Again" by alana124pyro.

The thing said it had a pairing of Anko and him.

Hmm…

**Click**.

He scrolled down to the part about him, ignoring the lyrics.

-Scroll down some more, with a raised eyebrow.

Naked pictures of Anko? Hmmm…

Kakashi started searching pictures on the internet.

* * *

Neji looked at all the names in the search.

Sakura? No.

Hinata? Ew, no.

Ino? Maybe in hell.

Hanabi? Even worse.

…Sasuke? Must… not… puke…

Tenten? Well…

**Click**.

**Scroll**.

**Click**.

**Read**.

…

Not… to… bad… I wonder why they call it 'rated M'? Maybe I should keep reading and find out...

* * *

Kiba, bored, looked through the names. Not one did he really feel interested in!

Unbelievable. Sigh, the guy started searching the web, instead of looking at fan fiction.

…Hmm… He really wanted someone to talk with.

Kiba scrolled down the Yahoo search engine. MySpace? I wonder…

* * *

Lee looked at all the youthful names. Automatically, he zoned in on Sakura's. But-Lee took a sad glance at the real Sakura.

He went back to his computer screen.

That wasn't going to ever happen. He knew it. She knew it. EVERYONE knew it.

BUT! Lee wasn't a man for giving up! So there-

Wait.

Pause.

Lee found something called a… dating service…

Lee clicked a few buttons and started scanning different pages.

* * *

Gaara scrolled down the list of names.

Him with someone else? Who in the hell would be brave enough to even attempt it?

Out of curiosity, his eyes moved to the screen next to him.

She clicked, 'Next' and started reading the next page. At the top of the story that Sakura was reading, it stated, "Gaara and Sakura".

Well, now.

**Click**.

* * *

Sasuke continued reading. Most of the stories were too cheesy or too unbelievably unreal. He was not in love with Sakura and about to throw himself at her-or steal her away and rape her! Jeez, what is wrong with these idiots…

…Although. There was that undeniable fact that he really DID plan on restoring the Uchiha clan. Damn… how did they catch that?

Sasuke flicked his gaze to Sakura for a second before going back to his reading. He did still need to leave for Orochimaru to get stronger… but, he had his other goal…

Not that he loved her like _that_… but her being the apprentice to Tsunade, the Hokage, with damn good skill. And he didn't really know any OTHER girls. Plus these stories weren't too bad…

All of them were so consumed in what they were each reading, none of them realized the new shadow outside of the door.

None could react as a loud booming voice announced, "NNAAAARRRUUUUTOOOO!"

Naruto felt his mouth go dry and all feeling lost in every part of his body. In hindsight, that was probably a good thing considering the fact that he was soon going to be in massive amounts of incomprehensible pain.

The room cleared out, leaving Naruto and the -beyond belief- angry Hokage.

"Do you know that this was all bought (EXPENSIVELY) for a very, VERY importance purpose of helping this village. DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE SCREWING WITH IMPORANT WORK?"

Glare.

"You. Are. Dead."

Naruto shrank.

* * *

Walking down the street, Sasuke contemplated about all the stories he'd read.

He was still going to leave-but he needed insurance that Sakura would stay and wait for him. Yes-he finally decided to 'restore the clan' _() _with Sakura.

… Now if only he could find her…

Sasuke paused as he noticed something weird was going on… he couldn't quite put his finger on it… but…

Oh.

Suddenly everyone was walking around in pairs-couples as you will.

Shikamaru was with Temari. No surprise there.

Ino was walking with Kankuro. Weird, but whatever.

Lee also had someone-Sasuke kept his mouth from dropping. The damn girl looked like a damn sex goddess! And was that-a _ring_? What'd they _do_? Get _married online_? How in the hell…

Whoa… was that Naruto limping next to-_Hinata_? Since when did that Dobe grow a brain?

Gross, what that-Hyuuga? Making out with… the knives girl-Tenten? Way to much information…

Shino… and some random person?

The two walked by him and his paused state. He heard the girl talking to Shino say, "I'm glad you liked my story-I always thought that bugs were so interesting with lots of parallels to life experiences so…"

That was weird.

Sasuke saw Kiba walking by with a sporty girl, who had a dog as well.

"It's so cool to have met you on MySpace… I always did love dogs… planning on being a veterinarian…"

Even their Sensei was walking with someone… Anko? That crazy woman? And he seemed to be seriously staring at his book, "hiding" some pictures. Anko seemed ready to tear the book apart… and was that… a blow torch? Ouch-that's got to hurt.

Sasuke viewed Kakashi taking out another book with more "hidden" pictures in it.

Pissed, Anko pushed the book down to see what the hell he was reading… or… looking at…

Naked pictures of _Anko_? Sasuke was waiting for Anko to kick his butt—and just as she was about to, the guy kissed her? And she didn't _kill him_? Son of a—how in the _hell _did he do that? Sneaky… bastard… of a sensei…

Sasuke shrugged as he turned away to continue his walking.

Who cared about their crazy relationship anyway-

Pause mid-step.

Was that Sakura?

Sasuke blinked.

Was that Sakura… with someone?

Holy hell.

Was that Sakura with a Sand Ninja?

Holy CRUDDY hell.

Was that Sakura with _Gaara_?

And oh hell—

Were they _making out_?

Sasuke's body froze as he creaked sideways and fell down like a cardboard box.

There are just some things that an Uchiha, especially _Sasuke _Uchiha was not meant to see.

Tsunade smirked while sitting down at the computer after killing Naruto twenty thousand times over.

She cracked her knuckles as she typed in and quickly narrowed the search under 'Naruto' between pairings of her and Jiraiya.

With a grin, she started clicking on lots of different stories.

And who would ever know that her one and sole purpose of getting this new invention, called the computer, was just to read fan fiction and drink sake all day?

Tsunade laughed as she took a swig of her alcohol and started reading.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yes, yes. Another one-shot. I know-I JUST DID ONE YESTERDAY! But I have an excuse. I started this one a while ago and really wanted to finish it._ _I know the whole 'computer' and 'fan fiction' thing is so cliché, but eh. I felt like it and it was seriously on my mind. Plus-I like the ending._

_Hope you liked it, and it wasn't-TOO-cliché._ _Maybe a little. But not to much, hm? Pls?_

_Review, please. I would really appreciate it. Thank you._

_Lets see…_ _The pairings were…_

_**SakuraGaara **_- _**InoKankuro**_ – _**NarutoHinata**_ - _**Chouji&HisChips**_ – _**ShikamaruTemari**_ - _**ShinoOC (random author on fanfiction)**_ - _**KibOC (random person from chatting on MySpace…)**_ – _**NejiTenten**_ - _**Lee&GorgeousGirl**_ - _**SasukeWithNobody TT;TT (emo tears from the emo)**_

_Lol, I hope you liked… I think I got everyone covered… if not… review and tell me and I'll try to fix it. Just a few adults I didn't do b/c I'm \too lazy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Naruto characters. I do not own MySpace. I do not own the Interenet. I do not own any dating service. I do not any ANYthing. In fact... I probably barely own myself. lol Seriously, though, I don't own anything. Please do not sue._

_Thank you_


End file.
